


Alternate Universe

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of alternate way that Across the Universe could have played out if Tommy hadn't realized his species could reproduce.   The first bit is a rework of the first part of Across the Universe that only changes the final few sentences. <b>Also to note, this is in the I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant style, Tommy had no idea he was pregnant and some mothers uteruses are situated in a manner where they don't really show, they just gain a little weight around the middle.  The birth itself is pretty odd for that fact.</b>  This stretches Adam's character.  He is almost too easily accepting of the situation and almost seems to know too much about things, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so suspend your disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

**Five years earlier:**

When he'd landed on Earth and saw its inhabitants, to say he was unimpressed would have been an understatement. Plain faces, plain names, and plain or just plain bad music, but for whatever unknown reason he'd felt drawn to this planet. The years had taught him to follow his gut and so albeit a tad reluctantly, he honed his image device with a look similar to the humans.

Men from this planet were so unsightly that even though he was male he'd chosen the image he projected to others to be slightly more like the females of Earth; short in stature, smooth baby-face, cupid-bow lips, and eyes the color of what he'd come to know of as chocolate in his research. A sweeping fringe of blonde hair over his eyes and the look was more or less acceptable and wouldn't scare the humans, he hoped.

At that point he was sure his own true reflection would send every human in a ten-mile radius wailing in fear, of course unless he ended up in California. He'd come upon California in his studies when searching for a place where humans were known to frequently create shows for their underdeveloped projection devices, televisions. Those things had been a hot commodity on his home planet of Zurran a millennia ago, and to see one in this strange little world would be like finding an antique. Oh well, evolution and all that would eventually bring their tiny brains to discover the error of their ways. In Zurran any form of entertainment you could imagine was placed in a chip that was injected in your arm after birth. It was tiny, only the size of a staple, but through it any wish you dreamed up could be lived out virtually in the comfort of your very own pod, a movie that was projected when you shut your eyes. Eyelids make for a much smaller, more convenient screen.

Enough about that, though. He'd looked into the mirror, wanting to burn the image of his own face into his memory before his image device changed it. His long silver hair flowed down to his ankles, eyes of lavender almost glowed in the night, but perhaps the most striking feature the humans would've caught onto was his vibrant fuchsia skin. Yep it was definitely quite noticeable along with the matching feathers that grew in a soft patch, his people's version of chest hair.

He missed Zurran, with its seven moons the color of crystal blue oceans, the morning sky a rose hue as the lemon yellow sun hung low in the sky. Majestic, but the Zar, his people, no he couldn't bring himself to miss them. He'd grown up as the outcast, and when he felt the tug of something greater he'd left without looking back.

One final wistful look in the mirror and he'd mentally commanded the image device, and with a flash his reflection became that of a tiny feminine little blonde. Yep this would take getting used to. Thank the heavens in private he could release the projection and just be himself, but for now he was Tommy Ratliff.

**Present:**

In five years he'd made a life for himself, something even better than he thought was possible. He'd also found the reason he'd been drawn to this weird excuse for a planet in the form of Adam Lambert, up and coming rock star that needed a bassist. Adam was the only human he'd come across that rivaled the beauty of the Zar, and Tommy immediately knew this was his calling.

His audition for Adam's band was technically the first time he'd picked up a bass in his life, but the Zar also had the ability to acquire any skill they needed for the purpose of work. It was a breeze and he'd been hired on the spot, Adam's warm arms embracing him, accepting him into the fold.

From there things got tricky. The Zar were known for their bisexual natures, and though Tommy never had a lover back home he found himself drawn to the males of his own species. Apparently Earth was no different. Sadly he'd not discovered this fact until after auditioning for Adam and realizing that Adam was in a relationship with a man. By then Tommy was Adam's straight bass player, but every fiber in his being was hyperaware of the gorgeous rock star.

For years Tommy watched Adam make googly eyes at Kris, 'the love of his life,' but eventually the relationship fell apart and so did Adam.

That had been six months ago. Six glorious months ago Adam showed up at his apartment at four in the morning. When the knock came Tommy was still awake - he didn't need to sleep more than two hours a night - and so without a thought he threw up his projection. On the other side of the door he found a solemn version of Adam, a man who'd come to his best friend to break, and as Tommy embraced him he could feel Adam's body racking with sobs.

Being the best friend as it turns out had its advantages, and before long he and Adam were going out to movies or just spending the night in with a bucket of popcorn. It was a slow and easy progression and soon Tommy felt the nag of something very near love for Adam. The feeling bloomed warmth in his chest whenever Adam laughed and it was new and exciting and it was perfect. And when they finally kissed Tommy was sure he'd seen stars, or maybe even the birth of a galaxy.

The slow seduction had lead up to the best night of his life, which was coincidentally about six weeks ago.

**Approximately Six Weeks Ago**

They had just returned from their tour in Europe the previous night, but Adam faithfully called Tommy first thing that morning to ask him on a date, an actual-fax proper wining and dining date, much to Tommy's surprise. This unhurried, sweet dance was coming to a peak and in Tommy's gut he knew that tonight would be the night that Adam would finally ask him to stay over. No, that wasn't exactly the truth. Through the years he'd spent hundreds of nights in Adam's guestroom, but he felt like this would be his first in Adam's bed, in Adam's arms. Oh sweet heavens, what had he gotten himself into?

Turns out his gut instinct had been right. Wined and dined they had tumbled into Adam's bed a giggling heap, still slightly buzzed from the alcohol, but more so from the hormones that raced through their system. Somehow the laughter died, their eyes landed on one another and then it became a race to see who could get naked first. The easy pace of their courting drifted out the window as random items of clothing flew through the air until finally they both stood bared to each other. With gazes locked and their feet frozen in place, time slipped away and Adam's eyes conveyed hunger. When he finally took a step forward closing the distance between them, it was again slow like molasses, almost as if he was afraid to startle his prey.

Feather-light brushes of lips and fingertips were the first sensations that coursed through Tommy's body. Adam thoroughly invaded his personal space along with every one of his senses; eyes the color of Zurran's moons stared at him, the sound of soft breath brushed over his skin, the scent of Adam mixed with some heady cologne, and then the tall man devoured his lips once more leaving a flavor that was uniquely Adam.

Adam never uttered a word, just shoved Tommy backwards until his knees hit the bed. Before he knew what hit him, Tommy found himself flat on his back with Adam hovering over him. Gentle, languid kisses swapped between them like they had an eternity to just be with each other. Sometime many minutes, hell for all he knew hours later, Tommy felt the tender sweeping of Adam's slick finger down the crack of his ass and he nearly fell to pieces. Adam apparently prepared his lovers at the same pace that he kissed because when one finger breached his entrance up to the first knuckle Adam stopped and gave him time to adjust. It was then Tommy remembered that to Adam's knowledge he was straight. He'd never had a lover on Zurran, but of the few people he'd been close with most of them were male. His curiosity had gotten the best of him back home so he learned how to easily relax his body to his own fingers. He figured practice made perfect and with his mind control abilities it was truly a cinch.

The Zurran were made for sex and with one thought Tommy's body adjusted to encompass everything Adam had to offer. His human image responded in turn and he shifted his hips to sink easily onto Adam's finger. "More… please." The whimper that left him was pleading and Adam quirked an eyebrow down at him. Tommy smirked, "yes, I've done this before." Adam didn't respond, but quickly added a second finger and soon after a third.

An eternity later Adam's fingers curled and brushed against Tommy's sensitive insides on their way out. The sound of a condom being opened was music to his ears and his eyes fluttered, catching bits and pieces of the scene laid out in front of him. Adam's dark hair product free, framing his freckled cheeks, and each freckle led to another expanse of skin. Tommy soon found himself watching Adam roll the condom down his massive cock.

All this time Adam had been silent, but when he caught Tommy's eyes he gazed at him like he was thinking about something. After several moments of what looked like an inner struggle, Adam finally opened his mouth. "Tommy, are you sure? I mean I know we've been taking it slow… and you… well… I'm not your first man I guess which is kinda news to me… but that's the past and not my business unless you want it to be… but I guess what I'm trying to say is… will this be weird in the morning… because I can't lose you as a friend… not now… not ever."

Tommy's chest filled with warmth and emotion at those words. Adam truly cared and that meant the world. "Adam, you are the first… I just… yeah in my own time learned how good it felt to be fingered." The smaller man paused for a moment, thinking over his next words carefully. "But as far as your asking if I'm sure… yes, I've been waiting for this moment since the first time I laid eyes on you… I should've told you a long time ago, but I'm not that straight… in fact I tend to find men more appealing than women." Adam's eyebrows rose and his mouth gaped open slightly. "Don't get me wrong, being your straight bass player has been awesome, but I would much prefer this, us." Tommy indicated their nude forms with his hands and smiled genuinely at Adam. "And tomorrow, things will have changed, but that won't be a bad thing. There will be no awkwardness, just a closeness between us we've never had before," he finished, his eyes watching Adam closely.

Adam appeared to think about it a moment before giving Tommy a devious grin and then spilled lube onto his hand to slick up his latex covered cock. That expression spread further over his features and the wicked one couldn't resist sliding a slick finger into Tommy once more, feeling and touching while the smaller man writhed beneath him. Satisfied that Tommy was still sufficiently open Adam positioned his body, palms braced on either side of blonde hair, and reached down to align himself with Tommy's entrance. Tommy shifted impatiently and spread his legs wider to accommodate Adam's hips. Finally getting the idea Adam hooked an arm at Tommy's left knee, effectively curling the blonde in on himself. A contented sigh left Tommy's pursed lips as he settled into his new position, the head of Adam's dick putting just enough pressure onto his hole to make his own cock throb even more insistently.

"Adam…" Tommy pleaded and Adam finally relented, easing his hips forward until the head of his cock was welcomed into Tommy's tight heat. "Adam…" His voice was lusty this time; his head straining up to capture Adam's mouth. His lips were searching and desperate as Adam sunk further inside him. Every particle of Tommy's being exploded with pleasure when Adam was finally balls deep, moving slightly, not a thrust as much as a gentle nudge and his cock brushed over Tommy's prostate. Without realizing it Tommy bit down hard on Adam's lower lip in response to the searing heat that consumed him. The flavor of copper passed between their mouths, their tongues tangling as Adam's hips rocked in a smooth easy motion into a very responsive Tommy.

Adam pulled back and Tommy's eyelids fluttered open finally settling half-lidded, pupils blown. He clawed at Adam's back desperately, overwhelmed by the enormous cock teasing him into oblivion. Adam winced and Tommy felt wetness beneath his nails. He dropped his hands, his grasping fingers leaving bloody prints in the bed sheets. "My pretty Tommy," Adam sighed, brushing his lips along the smaller mans throat. "So warm and tight around my cock," he gritted out against Tommy's collarbone. That was when his thrusts became harder, deeper, and Tommy's right toes curled into the sheets while he dislodged his left leg from Adam's shoulder to curl around the larger man's waist. It effectively slowed Adam's movement, Tommy's heel digging into his lower back, halting Adam's hips completely.

Tommy saw the uncertain look in Adam's eyes as he held his position. Adam opened his mouth to speak, but was quieted by the shake of Tommy's head. Tommy's blonde fringe stuck to his slick forehead and he blew out a breath, disturbing a few of the locks. "I-I just need a minute Adam."

Adam's forehead creased with something Tommy now associated with worry. "Do you want to stop? You say the word." Adam's gentle fingers brushed the fringe out of his face.

"No, I just… it just… it felt too good. I want us to meet the stars together." Tommy thought that had made sense, but Adam frowned slightly, his hips twitching of their own accord causing Tommy to moan. "I always thought of an orgasm as a trip into space and this one I want to take with you," Tommy clarified then loosened his grip on Adam's waist. "Slow."

Tommy sighed; the leisurely push and pull of Adam's cock over his sweet spot was so delicious. He could see how much it took for Adam to keep the gentle rhythm, but together they gradually climbed toward the sky. Adam's little moans became desperate whimpers when he cradled the smaller man in his arms and shifted their bodies. With a bit of maneuvering he managed to settle Tommy into his lap, chest to chest, without ever pulling out. His hands on Tommy's hips guided the blonde's ass as they ground together, and in this position Adam's cock touched him even deeper. Tommy rested his head on Adam's shoulder and held on for dear life, and when his dark-haired lover pulled him down hard it was over.

"Adam… Adam, Adam, Adam!" was the mantra from Tommy's lips as his cock erupted over their stomachs, and by the sharp wails in his ear he was sure Adam, too, had found completion.

"Mmm looks like I was chasing you into the stars," Adam chuckled, his warm breath tickling Tommy's ear. Carefully he used his grip on Tommy's hips to raise the smaller man off his shaft, and at that moment Tommy noticed the creamy white dribble.

"Adam, is that…" he trailed off feeling his stomach hit the floor.

Adam inspected the condom before pulling it off, and then pushed Tommy's shoulder so that he flopped onto his back. Silently Adam pressed a finger into Tommy and when he withdrew it his face crumbled. "Looks like the condom didn't hold up," Adam frowned.

Tommy chewed on his lower lip for a moment. "Umm…"

"I just got tested last month and I'm clean. I haven't been with  
anyone since then." Adam tried to look reassuring as he threw the  
condom at the wastebasket beside the bed.

"I'm clean too, so no worries right?" he laughed.

Adam settled into the sweaty sheets. "Yeah it's fine, just an  
accident, won't happen again unless, well, unless this relationship…  
fuck you know what I mean." Adam grabbed Tommy's arm and tugged him  
toward his chest.

"Yeah, just an accident," Tommy agreed. He curled against Adam,  
listening to the larger man's breathing slow. Tommy wouldn't be  
sleeping much tonight with his nerves still in overdrive from their  
tryst, but he was content to lie in the warmth of Adam's embrace.  
……..

The past few months had been a trial for the pair. In addition to Tommy fighting off a seemingly never ending stomach bug, the fact that Adam (his boss and partner) wasn't aware that Tommy wasn't from Earth was stressful. Plus Adam had been picking at him over the pudge he'd gained from all of the late night taco runs. Overall though, life was pretty good. They had just celebrated six months together a week prior in Cabo, and now after coming off stage in Charlotte the pair boarded the bus and were quickly whisked away to yet another hotel room. They were sure it would look much the same as the last, but honestly as long as they were together they couldn't care less.

…

Tommy could see Adam's eyes glittering with mischief when he walked into the hotel room. The first thing the taller man laid his eyes on was the huge bed.

"Baby, looks like we'll have room to play tonight," Adam purred against Tommy's neck, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Tommy shivered and went pliant against his lover's broad chest and was pleased to feel fingers skimming underneath his shirt. Those same talented digits quickly divested him of the offending material. Then Adam's lips were there, tasting his neck, long arms reaching around his shorter frame to mess with his belt buckle until it too found its way to the floor. "Mmmph," Tommy groaned as Adam's fingers slipped down the waistband of his jeans, cupping his hardened length for just a moment. A tease. "Adam," he whined, head turning back to nip at Adam's bare freckled chest.

"Shh baby, I've got you." Soon Adam was tugging Tommy's pants down to his knees. Tommy reached back to balance himself as he slipped his feet from his creepers, losing two inches when he stepped out of his pants and onto the plush carpet. He felt a little silly with all that bare skin and still wearing socks so he quickly toed them off before bounding to the bed. He sprawled onto the sheets and turned to give Adam his best come hither look.

"Adam, baby, come on," he said seductively, wrapping his fingers loosely around his erection but making a show of stoking it, thumb rubbing over the beaded moisture at the tip. He tossed his head back to expose his neck, knowing in about three seconds Adam would be nude and on top of him. "Three… two… oomph," Tommy chuckled, and Adam burrowed his nose into Tommy's neck and breathed him in.

"Mmm, you smell so good." Adam's lips brushed the words over Tommy's skin before latching onto his collarbone. Tommy gasped, Adam's teeth gnawing at the bone beneath his tender flesh before sucking a hickey into Tommy's pale flesh. "Lube," Adam quipped when he finally came up for air.

"Still in your makeup bag," Tommy replied and before Adam could move to retrieve it Tommy latched onto Adam's ear, playing with his gauge for a moment and feeling pleased when Adam shuddered. When Adam finally made it off the bed Tommy was happy to see that his walking ability had been affected. If the fans could only see their rock god now, erection bobbing between his legs as he squatted to look through their luggage.

A sharp pain sliding down his back interrupted Tommy's thoughts and for a moment, it seemed to radiate there before slowly dissipating. He ran his hand down his back, frowning, and when Adam returned to the bed he was looking at Tommy with concern. Lube forgotten, Adam put his hand under Tommy's chin and drew his face up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine, really. Back must've not liked the bounding on the bed. It's fine now." Tommy nuzzled his cheek into Adam's hand before pulling Adam down to kiss him. For several minutes they shared the same air, each kiss bringing their bodies closer together until Adam was laid over Tommy like a big warm blanket.

"You sure you wanna do this, baby? You know we can sleep tonight if you're not feeling up to it." Adam's voice was soft and he left a gentle kiss on Tommy's nose.

Tommy's reply was to buck up against Adam as much as he could in the non-existent space between them, letting Adam feel the hardness pressing into his hip. Adam smiled and brushed Tommy's cheek as the smaller man begged with eyes like a pitiful pup.

"Alright then." Adam rolled off of Tommy and onto his side to retrieve the lube. "Never can tell you no," Adam grumbled half-heatedly. Silently Tommy spread his legs in invitation, feet planted on the mattress leaving himself exposed. This was always Tommy's favorite part because Adam took his sweet time and made Tommy feel as if he was being worshiped. Tommy watched as Adam disregarded the lube and settled down between his thighs.

"You know you can't tell me no because I'm just so pretty like this. Adam please love me, please." Tommy's voice held a lilt of desperation and he knew by the darkening of Adam's pupils that he was in for a fun ride.

The room was silent minus the sounds of their breathing and the soft moans drawn from Tommy's body while Adam licked, nibbled, and sucked his way from the smaller man's neck to his nipples. The raven-haired torturer took special amounts of time tonguing and toying the sensitive nubs until Tommy cried out, fingers searching and clinging in his lover's hair. "So sensitive." Adam's words blew hot air against the peaks, causing Tommy to writhe even further into the mattress.

"It… oh god… Adam I-I… feels so good." Tommy couldn't believe how erotic it felt for Adam to be playing with his nipples, but over the past few months it seemed like they were a direct line straight to his dick. Now for instance his cock was aching and straining against his stomach, and it was all due to the insane sensations shooting through him from Adam's tongue. He sighed in disappointment when those beautiful lips crept down his torso, leaving a nip just in the slight swell below his navel, but he was soon pacified when a warm wet tongue licked a stripe up his cock.

"Adam please, suck my cock baby, please…" Adam always had been one to please and when those full lips engulfed Tommy he melted into the sheets, one of his hands moving to brush over his own nipple lightly. Distantly he felt another spasm in his back, but was too overcome by Adam's mouth on his cock to really feel pain.

By the time Adam released him to tongue at his balls Tommy was pretty much putty in his lover's hands. Adam molded him into the position he wanted him to be. A push at the knees and Tommy spread his legs wider while Adam alternated licking around the base of his cock down his balls then back until Tommy began to squirm.

Adam tugged a pillow down the bed and used a gentle hold on Tommy's legs to lift the smaller man's hips, pushing the pillow underneath to support Tommy's body for the upcoming administrations. Tommy winced slightly, noting his back was less than pleased with Adam lifting him, but when he settled back into place with hips slightly raised it didn't seem to be a problem. He noted Adam observing him and nodded as if to say he was fine, glad when Adam returned to his place, tongue immediately back to lapping his sac.

Soon Adam's thumbs were spreading Tommy's cheeks, exposing his hole to the cooler air. One nip just behind his balls and he felt lips pressing a gentle kiss to the sensitive skin, and then a tongue was tracing around the rim in small tight circles.

Tommy tensed and he huffed out a breath before relaxing into the waves of pleasure coursing through him and when Adam's tongue finally breached him, he welcomed to the intrusion. He almost found it funny that no matter how many times Adam rimmed him, that first brush of warm wetness always made his body seize up, but now with that sinful tongue darting in and out tasting him, he was in heaven. "Ad-gah… Adam yes… so fucking good… just… Adam, Adam please… fingers…" Tommy's head lulled from side to side as he continued to praise the sweet man between his thighs who ignited the fire in his gut. He knew by the time Adam was inside him the flames would be lapping his skin and he would be incoherent, but now, now he wanted Adam to know how fucking amazing he was.

The sound of a cap made his ears perk and soon a slick finger replaced the warmth of Adam's tongue. Tommy panted, his body opening to Adam when another finger was added. He squirmed down on those long fingers, each movement drawing pitiful sounds from his mouth.

"Gods Tommy you're so fucking gorgeous like this." Adam's voice was thick with arousal and Tommy burned while Adam worked him open. Those sweet digits flexed to scissor him open and Adam bent to nip and kiss his stomach, the strands of his hair tickling. Tommy wriggled, pressing himself further onto Adam's fingers, unsure of whether he wanted to laugh or groan with the sensations coursing through him. The decision was made for him when his dark lover added a third finger, all three digits making a come hither motion inside of him, hitting his prostate. Groans, moans, whines, were all things that came from his mouth in those heated moments as stars burst against the back of his eyelids like fireworks.

"Adam… Adam…" Tommy somehow managed to wheeze out, opening his eyes to tiny slits trying to convey what he couldn't articulate.

The fingers were gone and almost instantly replaced by the slick head of Adam's cock. Tommy clung onto the sheets, his knuckles going white; each little thrust forward igniting small infernos over his skin. Tommy squeaked when his prostate was grazed by Adam's cock, but when he was fully seated it was the most delicious thing ever.

One small hand reached desperately to grasp raven hair, tugging down beautifully dappled lips to kiss and nip while bodies gyrated in the rhythm of sin. The air around them sparked with heat and passion, each movement bringing them further into the flames and when Tommy let out a strangled whimper, long angel-kissed fingers were there around his cock. One, two, three tight, rough tugs and Tommy cried out, spilling his seed over Adam's hand, everything around him fading to black for an instant.

When his senses returned Adam was still shuddering slightly, pressed against his torso, but it was different somehow. Tommy's body was larger and it was then that he heaved a gasp of panic. When he opened his eyes his fears were confirmed. Long strands of silver lay on the pillow and the expanse of his fuchsia body lie directly under his unsuspecting lover.

His luck officially ran out when Adam opened his eyes and nearly fell back off the bed, jumping in surprise. He pointed, eyes wide with shock, mouth gaping. "Y-you…T-tom?" Adam stuttered, blue eyes still as big as saucers.

"Adam, it's me, I'm the same Tommy you've known all along. Looks like we need to talk," Tommy managed to get out, sounding almost calm. He crooked a finger at Adam and his lover hesitantly scooted toward him, uncertainty in his eyes but not fear. A timid hand reached forward and Tommy smiled reassuringly when Adam touched his cheek.

"Wh-how?" Adam asked while his eyes roved over the 'thing' in front of him from head to toe.

"Adam, gods, yeah I should have told you this months ago, but I didn't really know how." His voice cracked slightly when a jolt of discomfort ran through him; he breathed deeply, trying to focus his attentions back to his explanation. "I've never lost my projection, but this is my natural form. Adam I was drawn across the universe to Earth, drawn by you somehow. I'm from a planet called Zurran. I know it's a lot to take in, but over the years you've seen me, you know me, Adam baby I'm not any different. This is just my natural form," Tommy finished and held his breath, the pain still radiating slightly toward his front.

"Okay so this is like, well, I mean it's a lot to swallow, but you're still my Tommy. I can see that much, and well you're really kinda beautiful like this. It's like all my childhood Bowie fantasies come to life." Adam stared in wonderment.

Tommy could feel himself blushing but was relieved all the same, even though he wasn't feeling so great at the moment. "So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, come here," said Adam, holding open his arms for Tommy to curl into.

Tommy obediently nuzzled into Adam's arms, the pain still coming in sporadic waves. He wanted Adam to sleep. He knew his lover needed rest and Tommy had the feeling he wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight given the wave of nausea washing over him.

It wasn't long before Adam's breathing slowed. Tommy carefully extracted himself from his lover's embrace, taking an extra moment to pull his longer locks into a ponytail before standing. His stomach was gurgling and he wasn't really in the mood to attempt to keep his hair out of his face while vomiting. The nausea seemed to come in time with the pains that plagued him and by the time he made it to the bathroom, turned on the light, and shut the door he could feel the bile rising in his throat. A quick rush and he fell to his knees, hugging the toilet bowl as the contents of his stomach splashed into the water. Tears bit at the edges of his eyes, acid burned his throat, and there was an overwhelming squeeze in his midsection. None of it made sense.

He hadn't eaten anything abnormal throughout the day, just tacos, burritos; you know the usual suspects. He regretted that profusely since apparently jalapeños were definitely less delightful on the trip back up. He was also concerned for the fact he had lost his human form. He never lost his projection unless he willed it and it was more the disconcerting with the sickness he was feeling at the moment. Something was definitely wrong, and being in a hotel room meant that he needed to get his shit together before morning or risk exposing himself to the humans. After all, there was no way in heaven or hell he'd be able to make it to the bus without people noticing.

His thoughts were cut short by another wave of his day's food being expelled into the toilet. When he could finally take a breath he shuddered, his body tingling with electricity. In one moment he lay pitifully with his head balanced on his rosy skin, silver hair brushing the back of his neck where it was held captive by his ponytail; the next his skin shimmered with a strong current like a shock and he was gazing down at pale human flesh.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. This was definitely new, his projection going into place without thought, and he wasn't even aware that was possible. Gods there were so many things he wished he could ask one of his kind right now. There wasn't exactly a handbook for 'possible health concerns for aliens on earth.' He didn't think so at least. Right now his brain felt so fuzzy that he second-guessed every thought that went through his mind.

Pain wrapped around from his back toward his abdomen and he gagged when the bile crept up his throat. He hadn't eaten since before the show and this round proved there was nothing left in his stomach, but it didn't stop the dry heaves that left him gasping for breath. At this rate the only good thing he could see was that come morning he would be able to make it to the bus, presuming he could convince Adam not to tote him to the hospital.

As the heaving passed and the pain slipped away he moaned pitifully, the scent of vomit hanging heavily in the air. His body seemed to calm and he was finally able to take in his surroundings. The toilet was the only thing he'd really made his acquaintance with upon entering the bathroom. The sink was a large basin with gold plated fixtures and it had very Victorian feel to it; the claw foot tub to his left was a cream color. It looked inviting and the cold sweat drying on his neck made him feel quite gross. He carefully got to his feet, flushed the toilet, and then pissed. Yeah he knew it made no sense but he couldn't seem to look at the murky water. When he was finished he got into the tub and adjusted the water, settling in as the tub filled up around him.

His head lolled back against the cool porcelain and he shivered slightly, but soon the warm water was lapping around his nipples and he turned the water off. He would've added bubble bath but frankly he was afraid the scent would tip off his overactive stomach and leave him puking again.

Tommy relaxed into the water until a twinge began in his back again. He really paid attention to it this time, the way it radiated forward, the muscles in his stomach, ass, and thighs tightening. One hand moved to his stomach and pressed gently, feeling how tense the muscles were beneath his fingertips. The extra weight he'd gained had left him soft and slightly round around his midsection, but the muscles under his skin were anything but soft. His stomach gurgled and he swore for a moment he felt it beneath his fingertips. The tension in his muscles began to dissipate and he sighed, glad at least that the nausea seemed to have gone for the moment.

Tommy closed his eyes and thought back through the years, of Adam and how he'd traveled so far from his home to a brand new planet. He thought of the pull he'd felt the minute he'd laid eyes on Adam, and of his lover's broken face those many nights ago when Kris left. The sad eyes began to sparkle again through the slow budding relationship he and Tommy had endured, and the first night they spent together was heaven. Adam had been there for him through so much since he'd pulled him into strong arms and accepted him as his bass player and friend. And now he knew what Tommy was and he hadn't run away scared. Tommy couldn't fathom his luck, but he knew that Adam was his life and his forever. A million other flashes of their life together played like a movie in his mind and through it all he couldn't help but feel like it was fate. These thoughts were squelched when the same twinge began, much like the last.

Tommy panted, again digging his fingers into his abdomen, all the while racking his brain for a solution to this weird pain. A soft knock at the door brought him from his reverie and then a dark, sleep ruffled head peaked inside. Their eyes locked and Tommy knew Adam could see that his face was drawn with pain even though he was trying his best to smile.

"S'matter baby? Back still bothering you?"

Tommy sighed as the tension finally ebbed and then Adam was there, nude form squatted beside the tub looking at him with concern. "No, not exactly…vomiting, my projection flipped without my telling it to, and the pain has been radiating forward into my stomach. It's coming in waves, only reason I crawled in the tub is because the puking left me sweaty and gross."

Adam cocked his head and Tommy could see his mind working, taking everything in. "Taking you to the hospital right now might lead to a Roswell incident and by the sounds of it you're not sure what is happening, not to mention we can't exactly phone home for advice," Adam muttered thoughtfully, one set of black nails stark against the porcelain, the other tapping his freckle dappled bottom lip. "So, when all else fails, I'm gonna do what my mom always did for me when I was sick. I'm gonna get you back in bed and snuggle you and pet you until you fall asleep. Then we'll see how you feel at morning call." Adam's voice was soft and soothing.

"Alright, but can you help me up, baby?" Tommy whispered, suddenly afraid that things wouldn't be better in the morning.

"Yeah, here, gimmie your hand." Adam reached for Tommy's hand and the smaller man carefully braced one arm on the tub. He hoisted himself from the now sloshing water and when he found his feet he whimpered, pain consuming and intensifying suddenly around his abdomen. He gripped Adam's arm, nails digging in, and he could vaguely hear his lover's concerned voice as the sensation squeezed his abdomen tightly.

"Adam, Adam, Adam, something's wrong!" Tommy cried out. The words no sooner left his lips than a gush of liquid expelled from between his legs and splashed into the bathwater. Wide eyed, he used a hand to tentatively reach behind his balls and found an opening. He turned to Adam and was surprised to see him looking pale as a sheet. "Adam, what, what's happening to me?"

"Tommy, umm, you know I was with Allison last year when she had little Adam. I was there when her water broke and you…you're a dude. The symptoms didn't add up. Fuck, you were sick not too long after we first got together, the little bit of weight you've gained, the midnight burrito runs, and the back pains…Tommy, I think your water just broke. C-can your species, umm can the males of your species, can they…"

Adam didn't have time to finish his sentence before Tommy was doubling over in pain. "Tommy shh, I'm gonna lift you out of the water honey, gonna get you settled to the floor so I can take a look." Tommy grasped Adam's neck tightly when he was lifted, grateful that Adam was levelheaded even when in a less than normal situation.

Tommy racked his brain, trying to fight the pain and thinking back to the few things he knew of his species. After a few tense moments the pain ebbed and a sour realization dawned on him. "Umm, yeah, I think you might be onto something. I once saw a male of my species breastfeeding, but at the time I guess I never really thought about that being odd." The smaller man squirmed to get comfortable when Adam deposited him softly onto the floor.

"Towels," Adam muttered and Tommy could see the wheels turning in his lover's head. It seemed like Adam was pulled from a spell when he squatted, still nude between Tommy's spread thighs. He inspected the situation and Tommy shivered when Adam's hand slipped behind his balls, fingering against the opening that wasn't there a few hours prior. Adam's face flitted between emotions and Tommy wasn't sure what to say. The words were found for him as another swell of pain hit him. "Adam…" He reached down, nails grasping at Adam's arm desperately, body tensing completely.

"Tommy, listen to me… you need to breathe, try and relax and let your body work, honey." Adam loosened Tommy's fingers from his arm and shifted around, pulling Tommy into the space between his thighs. Tommy settled back against Adam's chest; skilled fingers brushed through his hair while he panted, trying to do as he was told. He sighed when it passed and felt his lover shift from behind him.

"Towels," Adam repeated, and went sifting through the bathroom's linen closet, then deposited a whole stack of fluffy white towels onto the sink. "The perks of being famous, lots of towels," Adam joked and Tommy tried to smile, but he was feeling rather overwhelmed. Adam scurried about scattering towels up against the wall, leaving the other small stack beside the blanket of towels he'd scattered. "I'm gonna move you again baby, need to get you off this floor." Adam kneeled and carefully scooped him up again. Tommy held on until Adam sat him gently onto the makeshift floor covering. Before he could lean back against the wall, Adam slipped behind him, again tugging him into his embrace just as another pain hit. He tensed in Adam's arms. "Contraction?" Adam asked.

"Unhg," Tommy moaned, pressing himself into Adam's chest, his lover's hands moving to rub the small swell of his stomach. He didn't know how much time passed when he could finally think again, and a horrific thought occurred to him. "Adam, we've only been together about six months…" Tommy couldn't finish the thought. It was caught somewhere in the back of his throat.

"Shh." Adam nuzzled his nose into Tommy's hair. "We can do this baby, it's going to be fine, no matter what."

"I'm scared," Tommy gasped as the muscles in his stomach suddenly hugged him tightly. He couldn't explain it, but he had the sudden urge to be on his knees. He quickly scrambled from between Adam's thighs and settled onto his hands and knees.

"Tommy, honey?"

As he panted, Tommy could feel Adam's presence at his side before a large hand rubbed and pressed into his lower back. His chest heaved with labored breathing, pressure culminating in his groin, the need to bear down consuming him.

"Tommy?" Adam repeated.

"Fuck, I-I think the baby might be coming," Tommy moaned against the pain, pushing down to counteract the pressure he was feeling. The warmth of Adam's hand was gone from his back and he heard movement, then felt a gentle hand on his ass.

"Oh gods, I was there when Alli gave birth, but hell I don't know how to do this." Fear laced Adam's normally calm voice.

Truth be told Tommy feared for the baby with the drinking he'd done, along with the fact it was early. Tommy didn't know how long the average pregnancy was for his species. Hell, for that matter, up until tonight he didn't know he could even get pregnant. "Just… I don't know just make sure the baby doesn't hit the floor," he groaned and bore down, his insides felt as if they were on fire. The moment the head reached the opening Tommy realized the real meaning of ring of fire. He whimpered softly as the need to push passed for a moment. Adam was still behind him, silent, and he turned to glance at the raven-haired man. Adam looked like a deer in headlights, eyes too glassy to not be in shock, but at least he hadn't fainted.

"Adam…" Tommy's throat felt scratchy, "…I felt the head move down, baby's right there. Gods I'm sorry you have to be the one to do this, but I'm glad I'm not alone. I'm scared but no matter what like you said we're gonna make it."

Adam blinked a little too fast, a little to often, before he finally really looked at Tommy. "I'm afraid of what I'm going to see," Adam confessed. "O-our baby…" Adam trailed off and Tommy knew all the things running through Adam's mind because he was thinking them too.

Before Tommy could respond, a sharp tightening in his stomach slammed through him. He turned from Adam, focusing his eyes on the tops of his hands. There was so much pressure along with the fiery sensation in his groin that he grunted when he pushed. It was a bizarre relief and when Adam's shocked gasp reached his ear he was even more determined. He pushed until he felt like his eyeballs were going to pop out and he could feel Adam's fingers massaging and supporting the opening as it stretched to accommodate the girth of the baby's head. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart, but he was so desperate to get the baby out. He finally took a moment to breathe, staccato bursts of air leaving his lips. Then he dared to reach between is legs. He was surprised to feel hair.

"Tommy, I can see its forehead. Push," Adam directed and Tommy gave a push, moaning when he felt the baby's head move down quickly. It burned, but there was some level of comfort knowing it was almost over. The contraction passed and with it so did the urge to push. He looked back to Adam, his Adam, those sparkling blue eyes brimming with tears, and Tommy could feel the tightness in his chest loosen when Adam smiled at him. "The baby's pink."

Tommy let that information whirl around in his brain, some of his panic subsiding until the next contraction started. He whined low in his throat, put his head to his chest and pushed. The pain was unbelievable, all centering in his groin as he felt the baby descending further. Distantly he heard Adam say 'one shoulder is out,' and he gasped, pushing again for a split second until his breath whooshed out in a scream.

The next succession of events was a blur, the sound of water hitting the floor, an awkward moment of silence, and a squall piercing the air. Tommy found himself breathless at that beautiful sound and he carefully settled himself down onto the towels. His mind was reeling; he followed the cord that was still attached between he and the baby and tears filled his eyes.

Adam held a swaddled infant to his bare chest and was making gentle shushing noises. "Here," he said softly, "looks like the baby is fine. Can you believe it?"

Adam carefully shifted and laid the bundle into Tommy's arms and that's when a few stray tears left his eyes. Tiny flushed cheeks from crying, little hands framing its face, and eyes the color of Adam's. The baby looked human. Tommy sighed, finally taking a trembling hand to open the towel. "It's a boy," he beamed up at Adam before covering his son once more.

Another hearty wail from such a tiny mouth and Tommy did the only thing he could think to do, directing the infant to his nipple to see if he would latch on. He'd seen one of his species do it, he'd even seen Alli breastfeed little Adam, but he wasn't sure if there was a trick to it. He needn't have worried because the babe accepted the offering. The sound of suckling was the only thing Tommy could hear as he watched his son's mouth work.

"How are we going to explain this?" asked Adam.

Tommy's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, the effort to look away from his treasure too much. "We'll think of something."

Tommy was lost in that little face for several minutes when he felt Adam sliding to sit beside him. The larger man carefully tucked Tommy under his arm as he brushed the baby's cheek. "I'm a dad, Tommy, you made me a daddy." Adam's voice sounded wrecked with emotions. Tommy looked up and nuzzled his cheek before pressing their lips together. "And because of you I'm a mother, and I didn't even know…" Tommy trailed off.

The new family contented themselves in the silence and comfort of one another as the minutes ticked by unnoticed until their baby fell asleep peacefully in Tommy's arms. Tommy was just about to ask Adam if he wanted to hold the baby when the cramps in his abdomen returned. "Adam," he gasped, looking up at his lover with huge doe eyes full of fear, "it's not over."

Adam quickly grabbed their sleeping son, cradling him to his chest. "It's okay, I think that's supposed to happen. Like the afterbirth, you know?"

No, Tommy didn't know, but with a particularly strong spasm he laid back against the wall to give himself room and pushed. Soon he felt something pass along with more fluid, and looked down at a gross looking mass that reminded him of something from his favorite horror movies. The cramping faded, and he could almost feel the canal knitting itself back together.

"Come on," said Adam, "let me help you up and settle you in bed until morning call."

Tommy couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. "Didn't we try that already?"

"Yeah, but I think with this little prize…" Adam motioned to their son, "…we'll be more successful this time."

…

It was really early when they finally crawled into bed, the sun already peaking over the horizon casting an orange glow on their room. Together the little family settled, Tommy reaching for his son so that he could lay their baby onto his chest. Adam put the placenta by Tommy's side and covered it with several towels until they could find something sterile to cut the cord with.

Tommy was too wired to sleep and apparently so was Adam, so together they marveled over their baby, Orion, as they had decided, until the dreaded morning call. With that call came Monte.

The rapping at the door had Adam rolling from the bed, pulling on some sleep pants and habitually checking the peephole to confirm it was Monte. Then he opened the door. He was completely aware this was going to be an interesting conversation; Tommy nestled under the blankets with an infant on his chest was sure to cause some questions.

"Monte, come in, I want you to meet my son." Adam worried his lower lip with his nerves. No matter the outcome, Tommy and Adam would be together with their son. It was worth any sacrifice, including letting Monte in on a story he would never believe.


End file.
